<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seasoning Of The Witch by FleetSparrow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805574">Seasoning Of The Witch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow'>FleetSparrow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick really needs to learn not to eat things not for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon &amp; Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drawlloween 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seasoning Of The Witch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>IT'S DRAWLLOWEEN SEASON!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick was absently humming a song as he made his morning coffee.  He’d recently convinced Barbara that, yes, he was a competent adult and <em>could</em> make coffee in her fancy coffeemaker without breaking it.  And so far, he had.</p>
<p>Now that it was autumn, Dick was beginning to explore seasonal flavors.  His pumpkin spice coffee was <em>way</em> better than the chains, in his own humble opinion.  But it was lacking something.</p>
<p>Dick started looking through Barbara’s spice cabinet, turning the rack inside to find something good.  He wasn’t a fan of nutmeg, and there was only so much cinnamon he could include in one drink.</p>
<p>Hmm.  There was one spice way in the back with a handwritten label.  He couldn’t quite make out what it said, though.  The writing was smudged just enough to obscure it, but the shimmer inside the bottle looked like a combination of glitter and sprinkles.</p>
<p>Perfect.</p>
<p>Dick sprinkled copious amounts of the new spice onto his whipped cream, then stirred it in.  It made his coffee smell delicious!</p>
<p>He smiled as he took his first sip.  The warmth of the coffee on his throat was delightful and the extra spice he added made the taste nearly explode in his mouth.</p>
<p>He set down his mug to call Barbara and ask her where to buy that stuff.</p>
<p>And flower petals fell out of his mouth instead of sound.</p>
<p>He clutched at his throat, but it didn’t hurt.  It was just…strange.</p>
<p>Barbara wheeled into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Dick are you finally done with--?”</p>
<p>Dick stared at her, wide-eyed, petals at his feet.</p>
<p>Barbara frowned.  “You got into the powder from Zatanna, didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“Is that who it was from?” Dick asked, petals springing from his lips.</p>
<p>Barbara shook her head.  “I’ll call and see how to reverse it.  Just…sit down and drink your coffee.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>